


The Teddy Bear

by Miragelovespumpkins



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miragelovespumpkins/pseuds/Miragelovespumpkins
Summary: This fic was inspired by one of the cutest Miraith HCs that I’ve ever seen. You can see them all here:https://datonerandom-ginger.tumblr.com/post/186689317041/give-us-miraith-headcanons





	The Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by one of the cutest Miraith HCs that I’ve ever seen. You can see them all here:
> 
> https://datonerandom-ginger.tumblr.com/post/186689317041/give-us-miraith-headcanons

Wraith got out of bed that morning, feeling like she'd been hit in the head with a hammer - that’s how bad of a sleep it was. She went to shower and she was so sleepy that she almost fell over and nearly cracked her skull open. This morning was NOT going well. Before she even made it out of her bedroom, she heard the tv, and his loud, obnoxious laugh. He was here.  
She opened the door and shouted,  
“Why are you always here??? Don’t you have your own damn dorm to have breakfast???”  
Elliott held up his hands in surrender, “I...ran out of pancake mix?”  
Wraith rolled her eyes and took a seat beside him, resting her elbows on the table, hands covering her face.  
Through gritted teeth she said,  
“I.didn’t.sleep.well.”  
“I know. You look like crap.”  
She smacked his arm HARD and he yelped.  
“Gosh woman! If you can’t take the heat get the f-“  
“Elliott, if you finish that sentence, I may have to put a few bullets in you today.”  
“Okay, that’s fair. It is YOUR kitchen after-all.” Then he laughed at his own unfunny joke.  
“Alright,” he took the last bite of his pancake, “I know what can help you.”  
This was music to Wraith’s ears.  
“What?”  
“Do you trust me?”  
Boy, what a loaded question. She could tell however, that he was being sincere at the moment.  
“I guess.”  
He mentally high-fived himself for getting her to finally admit it.  
“Good. Made you some pancakes. Eat up and get dressed.”  
———  
“You’ve got to be kidding...”  
“Not at all!”  
She looked at the sign again.  
“Elliott, this is a build-a-bear shop for children.”  
“Not children. Those who seek comfort.”  
They walked in and Wraith looked a the different stations and the little kids picking out their favourite stuff.  
“This is stupid. I feel stupid.”  
“Will you stop being a party-pooper and build the damn bear?? I’ll even buy it for you. What do you have to lose?”  
Wraith rolled her eyes. She didn’t see how a stuffed animal could stand a chance against her night terrors but he seemed adamant.  
Without meaning to, they spent over an hour at the place and Wraith ended up having a lot of fun. The bear she built matched her dark and mysterious self.  
Elliott took one look at it, and was kind of terrified.  
“Okay, THAT, can sit in the corner, but THIS is the one you should use for sleep,” and he handed her the bear he had built himself.  
It was colourful and friendly-looking and definitely not something that she would have picked herself. As much as her bear reflected her personality, his bear reflected his.  
“What are you going to name him?”  
“Wha- huh? I’m not naming a stuffed animal...”  
“If you don’t do it, I will.”  
He was really insufferable sometimes.  
“I already feel ridiculous having this thing, so I guess what’s one more ridiculous thing...” she said aloud, convincing herself. She looked at the bear again, “Baxter? Yeah, Baxter.”  
——  
That night, Wraith was ready for bed, but was already dreading the hours ahead. Loud voices, pain, discomfort; you name it, she felt it every night in her sleep. She grabbed the damn colourful bear, figuring it couldn’t hurt.  
She looked at the bear; the bear_ he _had bought to comfort her.  
_He was just helping out a friend_, she lied to herself, as she closed her eyes.  
The nightmares and voices came, but now she wasn’t alone. She held onto Baxter for dear life, screamed into him, and cried. Eventually, she fell asleep hugging him, and woke up to find herself still clinging onto him. She did end up sleeping more than usual, and as much as she hated to admit it, Baxter was likely the reason. 

When she ran into Elliott later, he of course asked about it.  
“You don’t look like a zombie today, so I assume you slept a little better?”  
She had to resist the urge to hit him this time.  
“Gee, thanks Elliott. But, yes, I did.”  
“See! Baxter isn’t so bad now, is he? And he’ll always be there for you when you need him.”  
She secretly wondered if they were still talking about the bear.  
“Thank you. It was really nice of you to help. But, I’m sure you would’ve done it for anybody.”  
He looked at her and there was a moment of silence.  
“Right.”  
_He’s lying_  
Sometimes he would look at her in a way that revealed everything he was feeling, and the voices wouldn’t help the situation. She took the safe route, and averted his longing gaze all-together. She couldn’t go there with him, not now.  
For now, Baxter would be the one to keep her company.


End file.
